


The Cobra Killer

by orphan_account



Series: Hunter/Sebastian One Shots [8]
Category: Glee
Genre: Abuse, Dead People, Emotional Hurt, Fake Character Death, Hurt, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Murder, cooper Blaine Rachel and Kurt are dicks in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:13:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26360191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Hunter finds out Sebastian is a murderer he can’t believe it. Until he hears Sebastians reasons
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Cooper Anderson/Sebastian Smythe, Hunter Clarington/Sebastian Smythe
Series: Hunter/Sebastian One Shots [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877713
Kudos: 13





	The Cobra Killer

**Author's Note:**

> I do not condone nor agree with the murdering of any people. This was just an idea I had.

To say Hunter was scared, was an understatement. Finding possible evidence that your boyfriend is a serial killer is never ever a good thing. Sebastian has Blaine’s bowtie that was covered in blood.

The police had already connect the murders of Blaine and Cooper Anderson to the murders of Kurt Hummel and Rachel Berry. According to their evidence all four had murdered by the same person. 

Blaine and Cooper Anderson were found dead together in their living room. The place was trashed, furniture and decorations were all of over with some broken. Both the boys were killed by a blunt force trauma, presumably the murders got into a rage and killed the brothers. 

Kurt Hummel was found in what was his and Blaine’s apartment. Obviously, he’d been alone since Blaine died, mourning for his husband. He was killed by somebody choking him with the scarf he had around his neck. 

Rachel Berry was found on the floor of her entryway, an award she had won near her head and covered in blood. Based on analysis, she was beaten to death with her own award. 

Now, here Hunter was holding the bowtie covered in blood. According to police reports, Kurt had told them Blaine was wearing a bowtie when he left. The description of said bowtie matched the description of the one in his hand. There was no way Sebastian would have killed them. Sebastian changed. Or apparently he did. 

“Hey ba-“ Sebastian stopped seeing what Hunter was holding, Hunter immediately backing into the nearest corner. 

“This is Blaine’s, isn’t it?” Hunter asked, throwing it at him. 

“Yes.” Sebastian didn’t move, just looked Hunter straight in the eyes. “I’m not going to hurt you.”

“I don’t that, I don’t trust that.” 

“I don’t blame you, let me explain please.” Sebastian pleaded. 

“What possible explanation could you have for that?” 

“I know you’re adding two and two together. Yes, I did kill Blaine and Cooper. Kurt and Rachel too but as far as I’m concerned they deserved it.” Sebastian sat on the end of their bed. 

“Nobody deserves death.” 

“I needed them Hunt, I needed them. They all thought I was making it up.” 

“Making what up?” Hunter let his shoulders drop.

“Thought I was pretending about my father abusing me.” Hunter looked at him in shock. “Let me tell you everything.” 

_Sebastian stood outside of the Anderson’s household. He told Blaine he needed to speak to him and Cooper about something serious. Blaine had been his best friend and being friends with Blaine meant being friends with Cooper too. He took a deep breath in before knocking on the door. It opened a few seconds later by Blaine who looked anxious._

_He stepped into the living room where Cooper was sitting on the couch, Blaine joining them after he closed the door._

_“What did you want to talk about?” Cooper asked._

_“I need your help. I don’t know what to do. My father...he abuses me.” Sebastian looked up at the Anderson brothers and neither of them looked like they believed him._

_“Yeah, right.” Blaine said._

_“He does, I’m being serious.” Sebastian started to tear up a bit._

_“Sure he does.” Blaine said. Sebastian found himself beginning to get angry._

_“Seb, not to be rude but you don’t act like he abuses you.” Cooper added._

_“Why would I?! He’s always told me to keep a secret and I’ve only just realised how wrong it is!” Sebastian shoved the plant the was on the coffee table onto the floor._

_“Sebastian!” Blaine quickly stood up._

_“No! You don’t believe me. I need your help and you don’t believe me.” Sebastian picked up the lamp off the little table next to the couch and threw it in Blaine’s direction._

_The lamp hit Blaine straight and hard on his head. Sometimes, Sebastian forgot how hard he could really throw things. Blaine fell limp to the ground, a puddle of blood forming around his head. Sebastian eyes soon met Coopers. Cooper, the guy Sebastian once loved. When he was a teenager, before Hunter. Cooper was his first boyfriend. They ended it on mutual terms. They ended it as friends and now Sebastian had just killed his baby brother._

_“Sebastian..” Cooper didn’t want to say anymore, he didn’t want to aggravate Sebastian. “We can fix this.”_

_“Like you’re any better than him. You always act like you are but you never have been. He’s always been more talented than you and we both know it! And you don’t believe me either!”_

_“You’re not exactly known for telling the truth, Bassy.” The nickname rolled of Coopers tongue because it was a habit._

_“And how many times have I told you not to call me that?” He flipped the coffee table, it hit the fireplace and caused the television set to fall and smash. “You know how it reminds me of what we had.”_

_“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, it’s just habit” Cooper stumbled back over his own feet, tripping and falling onto the couch._

_Sebastian took this as an opportunity to come and straddle Cooper. He reached behind the couch and grabbed a picture frame that had the Anderson’s in it. He raised it above his head._

_“Sebastian, please. I’ll help you, I believe you. I really do.” Cooper said shakily._

_“You had you’re chance, Cooper. I’m sorry.” Sebastian quickly kissed him before moving his arm down in a swift movement, the glass cracking when the frame made contact with Cooper._

“That’s how them two died.” Hunter had come out the corner a little more now. Not too much, just a tiny bit. 

“And Kurt? Rachel?” 

_Sebastian didn’t know what was he thinking showing up at Kurt’s apartment. Especially when he’d kill his husband only two weeks ago. He still needed help though and Kurt would surely believe him. It was a cold day out, Sebastian was shivering and he couldn’t tell if it was from nerves or not. He flexed his fingers through his gloves._

_Sebastian knocked on the door and was greeted by Kurt dressed in black. He had a long black sweater on with black jeans and a black scarf wrapped around his neck._

_“Sebastian?” Kurt asked confused._

_“I need your help.” Kurt stood to the side to let Sebastian in._

_“With what?” Kurt asked as he led them into the living room._

_“My father abuses me.” He turned to look at Kurt._

_“What?” He looked him in the eyes._

_“He hits me, hurts me.”_

_“No, you’re just saying that. Now, that I’m single.” Kurt paused, still not wanting to believe Blaine was gone. “You’re using this lie to get into my pants. You just want me to sleep with you. You think if we’re both emotionally vulnerable, I’ll sleep with you!” Kurt accused._

_“No, i promise I’m not!”_

_“Sebastian, you’re disgusting! Get out!” And with that Sebastian stormed over to Kurt and pushed him to the ground._

_He straddled over Kurt’s torso. He slapped him hard across the face and deciding that wasn’t enough he grabbed the ends of Kurt’s scarf and pulled the hard and rough. He didn’t let go until Kurt was gone._

“He really said that?” Hunter asked. 

“I promise you he did.” Sebastian fiddled with his nails. 

“And Rachel?” 

_Sebastian didn’t have anyone else left to get help from. He remembered that Blaine had introduced him to Rachel. She’d surely help, it would make her look good. It had only been a few days since Kurt’s passing and it was still cold as it was before. Sebastian adjusted his gloves and coat before knocking._

_“Sebastian?” Rachel questioned when she opened the door, she looked as if she had been morning and well she was best friends with Blaine and Kurt._

_“Look, I didn’t know where else to go. I need help.” Rachel stepped aside and Sebastian stepped in. They didn’t leave the entry way._

_“With?”_

_“My father. He abuses me.”_

_“I don’t care, you’re big enough to sort it yourself!” Normally, it would take a lot more to anger Sebastian but nobody was helping him. He saw one of Rachel’s award on a shelf behind her._

_He reached and grabbed it. Rachel watching him._

_“excuse me tha-“ Sebastian hit Rachel hard in the head with the award. When she fell to the floor Sebastian went with her. He hit her some more times to ensure she was dead and gone._

By the time Sebastian had finished he had tears streaming down his eyes. In those moments murdering them seemed like the best idea but Sebastian regretted it. Everyday he went by with the guilt. 

“Seb...was he really abusing you?” Sebastian nodded. “It’s that where all those bruises I used to find on you came from?” Sebastian nodded again. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Was scared that if you didn’t believe me, I’d kill you.” Sebastian puts his head in his hands. 

“I’m gonna kill him.” Hunter said. 

“I already did. Before all of them. That’s what I needed their help with but I dealt with it myself.” 

“Can I hug you?” Sebastian nodded and Hunter wrapped Sebastian in a warm embrace. “I get it, I don’t agree they should have died but I get it. I understand it. Here’s what we’re going to do.”

_The police broke the door down to Sebastian’s and Hunter’s apartment after family and friends became concerned after they hadn’t heard from them._

_When they entered they were greeted by a trashed apartment, similar to the Anderson’s. They went into the bedroom where a note was left, a bloody knife beside it._

_‘Don’t bother trying to find them. They’re both dead and gone. You’ll never find their bodies, don’t bother trying’_

_The blood was matched to those related to Sebastian or Hunter. It proved both of their blood were on the knife._

_Hunter and Sebastian became the 5 + 6 victims of the serial killer who is now named the Cobra Killer. Or so the police thought._

“I brought dinner!” Hunter announced when he came into their house, with their food. Sebastian smiled and hugged his boyfriend. 

“I still wish we could get married, Hunt” Sebastian whined. 

“I know, baby, but everyone thinks we’re dead. In my heart and my mind you are my husband.” Sebastian killed him. 

“And everyone is still looking for the Cobra killer.” 

“Oh, that reminds me. I saw on the news they’ve link a recent death to the Cobra Killer apparently.” Hunter laughed. 

“How? I’ve been here since we ‘Died’” Sebastian laughed too. 

They were happy. Although, they were hidden and couldn’t leave often they were happy. They had each other. Hunter helped Sebastian work through his problems and guilt. Sebastian helped Hunter work through his own problems. They saved each other. 

**Author's Note:**

> I called Sebastian the Cobra killer because I put in the first letter of the victims names (cbkrsh) and it autocorrected to cobra


End file.
